loyalty and devotion
by composing
Summary: REUPLOAD. IkexRoy, onesided MxR. ONESHOT. emo marth is a go!  How would you like it if the only reason why you were living was because out of loyalty to someone that doesn't love you, and the devotion to a kingdom that was doomed to fade into nothing?


**Title:** Loyalty and Devotion  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Super Smash Brothers  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Ike/Roy, Marth/Roy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG13  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Blood, Gore, and OOC  
><strong>Summary:<strong>How would you like it if the only reason why you were living was because out of loyalty to someone that doesn't love you, and the devotion to a kingdom that was doomed to fade into nothing?

* * *

><p>He wondered if his existence was necessary in a place where he was so unwelcomed. He felt like a ghost, unwelcomed and unable to escape. He wanted to disappear, or die, or go back to Altea, just so this kind of thing wouldn't break his beating glass heart.<p>

He threw up blood last night, and reopened wounds and scars that they thought had long healed. They found him on the balcony with a rope around his neck and the other end tied to a chair that he was about to throw on to the floor. He was in hysterics, whimpering and screaming things that no one understood.

They had to bind him to the bed, just so he wouldn't hurt anyone, or himself. He was unstable, and they watched over him for the rest of that night. They hadn't thought he'd be mentally unstable; he was just fine for the last week or so.

And he stayed up there, in his bed, curled in the far corner of the sea of blue pillows. He hadn't spoken in nothing but broken sentences, a few words at a time. He rarely ate, and usually in smaller portions then he already did. It wasn't long before they knew he'd give up eating.

But they weren't sure how long it would take for him to get back to normal.

He was like a vegetable by now, rarely speaking, rarely moving. He entertained himself with the chess set in the living room, playing against himself, or mindlessly knocking down the pieces and setting them back up again. And every time he reset everything, it didn't seem to bother him or get repetitive. He did it over and over and over again.

And then he heard laughter. They left him alone in the dorm room, knowing there was food in the fridge, and he was easily entertained. He reset the pieces again and watched the door bust open. The four residents walked through the door, giggling and laughing as they conversed. Marth stared, his blue eyes void-like and soulless.

And he stared, until the redhead poked him in the cheek, "Hay Marth, move over, will ya?" He smiled, and Marth felt his heart twitch. Right, he was the reason why his heart was cracking into a million little pieces. Marth nodded, grabbed his chess set and ran upstairs, not wanting to see what happened next. He knew perfectly well. He felt tears well up in his eyes and felt wet droplets fall down his cheeks.

"What's with him?" The other blue haired man asked, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Probably the same as he always is." The redhead replied, "I'm kind of worried, though."

And then he heard the dinging of the dinner bell. He didn't bother getting out of his bed for it, and closed his eyes, wishing that it would be over the next day; even know he knew it would go on for as long as this tournament would last. He fell asleep after an hour, his pillow covered in tears.

They left as usual in the mornings, except Roy, who was already fired, but got to stay at the request of several well-doing Smashers, one of them Marth, before he was in this state of mind.

Marth went about his business as usual, watching TV mindlessly, cleaning his room or polishing furniture without a thought. He dusted and mopped, staring at the already spotless floor. Roy stared at the blue haired prince from his room, sighing as he got out from his room and poked Marth on the shoulder. "Marth?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, and knew he probably wasn't getting one. He just sighed and took the broom from Marth, "C'mon, we're going outside. How long have you stayed cooped up in this hole?" He asked, grabbing the prince's hand and leading him downstairs and out the front door.

"Where are you guys going, can I come along?" Ike asked, walking in with his sword over his shoulder.

"Oh, done with your fight already?" Roy asked, smiling at the older swordsman.

"Yeah, it's not that hard nowadays. Marth and Link are the only two that I have to watch out for, now that Link's out of my group and Marth dropped out, I don't have to worry about winning." He grinned, pulling Roy close for a kiss.

Roy blushed as the older man's lips touched his, and he felt the struggle from Marth and let him go. He allowed himself to melt in Ike's arms, and it was like heaven every time they shared the same breathing space. He would get Marth later, it wouldn't matter. Marth wouldn't go anywhere, and there was no reason for him to commit suicide.

After all, he promised a long time ago.

Then Marth screamed.

And Roy broke out of his embrace and ran upstairs to check on him. He found Marth trembling in a corner and there were smashed pieces of glass just about everywhere. Marth had buried his face in his hands, which were bloodstained. He was huddled in a corner in fetal position and was quietly crying.

Roy stared with a mixture of disbelief and concern. "Marth?" He whispered, carefully stepping between the shards of glass to gain access to the icy swordsman. Marth looked so vulnerable, he wasn't like this. Something was definitely wrong, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

He got no response from the prince, who stayed huddled in his corner.

And then Ike came upstairs and pulled Roy away from the mentally unstable prince, who made no motion to do anything. Marth stared at the two, salty tears mixed with blood. He said nothing at all, just watched and smiled.

Ike shivered.

It was one of those creepy smiles that seem really kind on the outside, when underneath you know they want to kill you. Ike wasn't sure if Marth could do anything now, but he still backed up with Roy in his arms, "Roy, we should leave, Marth looks like he wants to be alone…" He said calmly, and then fled down the hall to his room.

And then Marth fainted.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but when he opened his eyes, he squinted in the bright fluorescent lights. He found himself in the hospital, and he found Roy sleeping at the foot of his bed.

He cried.

How would you like it if the only reason why you were living was because out of loyalty to someone that doesn't love you, and the devotion to a kingdom that was doomed to fade into nothing?

End


End file.
